


Star Wars: Earth's Unexpected Visitor

by VikaFromTheMoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Battle, Difficult Decisions, Fantasy, Future, Gen, Loch Ness Monster, Monsters, Mystery, Past, Planets, Science Fiction, Spaceships, Star Wars - Freeform, Teenagers, Weirdness, galaxy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikaFromTheMoon/pseuds/VikaFromTheMoon
Summary: I had to do this. This is a story idea that's been nagging in the back of my head FOREVER! Have you ever wondered what it would be like if a Star Wars character came to Earth? After her hyperdrive breaks, Rey and BB-8 wind up in a strange, new galaxy and a strange, new world. During their search for civilization, they learn that a monster is threatening the Highlands. In order to return to her own galaxy, Rey must find a way to defeat it. She has to travel to the very bottom of Loch Ness and confront the Loch Ness Monster itself. What begins as a mission for Rey to find her way home quickly becomes a challenge when she befriends Nessie and starts growing fond of this new planet. With so much going on, it is hard to tell if this mysterious, alien girl's life will ever be the same again, or if she is to forever remain in the Scottish Highlands.





	Star Wars: Earth's Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who is a Star Wars fan!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+is+a+Star+Wars+fan%21).

> This is just a random story I made up while I was sitting around on a Tuesday afternoon, after The Last Jedi came out. I did not think I was actually going to follow through with it, but after two hours of thinking I asked myself, "Why not?" and here I am. I hope you enjoy!

If Rey had only known her hyperdrive would break, she would have never found herself trapped in a galaxy and world she wasn’t familiar with. The trip back to Jakku didn’t go exactly as planned for her and Bee Bee Ate. The mission Luke assigned to the young Jedi was quickly flushed down the toilet. The hyperdrive blew and chucked the two right out of hyperspace as if they were a rag doll of some sort. They were far, far from their galaxy. A beautiful, blue, white, and green planet hovered in front of them instead.   
Rey couldn’t help but to say,   
“Whoa,” when she saw it, “What planet do you think that is, Bee Bee Ate?” She tapped the monitor in front of her, “I’m picking up massive life forms, both humans and animals.” Bee Bee Ate beeped from up above, and Rey read the green text as it scrolled across her monitor’s screen, “Planet Earth? What the heck is Planet Earth? Do you think somebody down there may be able to fix the hyperdrive? I guess there’s only one way to find out. We have to land.” Gaining speed, she steered her X-Wing closer to the planet. It zoomed through the atmosphere, clouds and all, and appeared over a beautiful mountain range. Down below shimmered a clear blue lake. “Where are we?” Rey questioned as she searched for a place to land. Her hazel brown eyes caught a meadow filled with yellow, red, and white wildflowers. Perfect.   
Rey set the X-Wing gently down in the meadow’s green grass and shut it off. The top slid open, and she pulled off her old Rebellion helmet. Rey’s messy, medium-length, brown hair was revealed, but she brushed it with her fingers. Her black and gray Jedi robes waved in a gust of wind as she stood up and made her way to the front of the ship.   
She tossed the helmet into the cockpit and asked Bee Bee Ate, “What do you think Master Luke will say when I tell him the hyperdrive broke, and we were sent here instead? This is quite a sketchy place if you ask me.” Bee Bee Ate said he agreed with her through more beeps. He rolled down to the young woman as she reached back into the cockpit and pulled out her staff. She slipped it over her shoulder and held her lightsaber tightly in her hand. “Come on,” she gently told the droid. Then just like that, she and Bee Bee Ate started their journey for civilization.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved: Please do not plagiarize this story. I don’t want to have to turn on my bad side. Just FYI.


End file.
